The present invention relates in general to containers, and, more particularly, to shipping containers.
As society becomes more and more mobile, family members often find themselves widely dispersed. Although geographically separated, many families prefer to be interred together. Therefore, when a family member passes away, the family often desires to transport the remains back to a central burial site.
Transporting remains from one location to another has therefore become a very large industry.
There are many problems inherent in such transportation, and one such problem is the cost thereof. One cost factor is connected with the shipping casket itself. Caskets formed of wood are often expensive because of labor costs. Such caskets are also heavy, bulky, and present many problems to a carrier. For these reasons, transporting remains from one location to another can be very expensive. With other costs involved in funerals being very high, transportation costs should be kept as low as possible, so that the average person can afford to move the remains of the family member back to a central, or family, burial site, and still give that family member a decent funeral.
Often, carriers have very strict specifications which must be met by such containers, and such specifications are often subject to change. The known containers often just barely meet the minimum standards, and are not amenable to changing to meet changed specifications.
The container embodying the teachings of the present invention is easily manufactured, transported, is lightweight and is fully and easily disposable.